Desirable Punishment
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: Chasing InuYasha isn't all that Naraku likes to do. Very explicit language as well as sexual situations. Naraku/Kagura/Kohaku Will be revising soon
1. Chapter 1

Desirable Punishment

I watch as he throws her against the wall and smiles. Hateful words escape her mouth as she glares at her master. "You have betrayed me for the last time!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard, and then a grunt as the betrayer falls to the floor.

"Take her to the dungeons, I'll deal with the bitch later." I stare lifelessly at the fallen woman before slowly turning towards my superior. "Yes master." Reaching down I grab the woman's right arm and drag her kicking and screaming down the dungeon's hard cold stairs. Into darkness we disappeared and her screams have by now ceased.

She looks up at me with pleading crimson eyes as I chain her to the wall. "Kohaku…listen to me, this is wrong. Snap out of it boy and help me." I reach for her chains and she sighs. I can hear my master's voice suddenly. _'__**Tighten them,**__'_ and so I do. A cry of pain springs forth from her mouth but I know that this is nothing compared to what her punishment will be.

After depositing the demoness to the dungeons I return and stand quietly awaiting my next orders. The beautifully evil man turns to the doors at the far end of the room. Sighing he runs his hands over his black haori.

"Whatever happened to loyalty? Oh well now on to more important matters. Kanna!" The door slowly slides open, revealing a small demon child. Dressed in all pale white she walks slowly towards the one who summoned her. At our master's feet she bows low, holding her mirror to her chest, she whispers "Hai otou-san?"

Smirking he stretches out his hand towards me. I follow his motioning hand to his left side and there I stand looking down at the bowing demon child. "Kanna…my dear." Straightening out she holds her mirror up whilst whispering, "Look into my mirror." The mirror glows green and then the image of a red clad hanyou comes into view. "Inuyasha" my master whispers and I look up at him. Returning my gaze back to the mirror I see Inuyasha running at a bear-youkai, his fang transformed.

The miko who travels with him stands on a bolder about twenty feet away, her arrow aimed. The monk fought along side the hanyou and the slayer. Ah yes the slayer she seems so familiar to me. I prayed she would be able to dodge out of the way of the bear youkai's whip. Just as the whip came down a gigantic Neko-youkai grabbed her.

Hoisting her up into the air and then upon its back. In the air the slayer jumped up swinging her boomerang. The weapon came in contact with the youkai's whip and snapped it in two. A hand on my shoulder pulled my attention away from the enchanted mirror. Looking up into the eyes of my Lord I stood transfixed. He spoke softly yet with command and I nearly gasped at how incredibly seductive his voice was.

"Kohaku…go and visit our little friends. Bring the sky youkai with you." I stare blankly at him my eyes unable to show my inner confusion. "Master," I speak. "What will you have me do?" He smirks then walks past me making sure his arm brushes slowly against mine. "Wound the monk but don't make the wound fatal…. yes a little poison should do. Wait till after they have destroyed the demon then take its jewel shard." Pause "If you succeed, I'll have a reward awaiting your return."

I was very surprised he had never offered me a reward for my success, but I dare not question him on his sudden change in behavior. I walk outside of the gloomy palace and into the dark miasma filled courtyard. Instantly a horde of demons covered the sky. One gigantically long snake youkai swooped down and grabbed me, and we were off now in search of the inu-tachi.

It didn't take long to find them. Considering Inuyasha's loud voice echoing off the trees, as he called out for the Kaze no kizu. I signal for the demon horde to stay behind, as I creep into the neighboring trees undetected. I watched as the hanyou unleashes his fierce attack upon the bear youkai and as the demon turns to ash I wave my right hand.

Instantly thousands of poison insects swoop down and grab hold of the shard. They scatter in all different directions so the group below will become confused as to where the shard really is. I back flip into the air and land on the snake demons head, coming into plain view of the shard detectors. I look over the group and one person catches my eye. The slayer. She stares at me then calls out to me. 'How does she know my name?'

A voice in my head tells me that that isn't important and I need to finish the job. The hanyou stands in front of the group his fang pointed towards me, the monk behind him, his staff in hand. The hanyou won't try the wind scar out of fear of harming me. 'Interesting.' I unleash the bigger demons of my horde at them and I watch as the group fends them off and as they keep destroying my demons I keep sending down more. The monk weary has no choice but to use his wind tunnel on the on coming demons.

With his staff being knocked away from him and being separated he must loosen the beads that seal his cursed hand. **Wind Tunnel **I hear the words before I feel the rush of wind that pulls me forward. "Go" I calmly call out and before me like a solid wall appears hundreds of poison insects willingly being sucked into the wind void of the monk's hand.

The slayer rushes over to him from behind grabbing his hand she begs him to seal it and he does. Falling backwards he collapses into her arms and is set softly on the ground. He groans in pain and the rest of the group members are to concerned about protecting each other and checking on him that hey don't realize that I have escaped.

I whiz across the sky on the head of the gigantic snake youkai. I can sense my master's barrier up ahead, as we near it a small portion of it opens and allows us entrance. Landing I jump off of the demons head and hastily make my way inside the dark palace. It takes me a minute to get use to the miasma but I mange. Following a long hallway to it's very end I turn left and enter the door in front of me.

Stepping inside I see my master. He sits in the dark corner of the room, legs folded arms tucked, Kanna in front of him mirror out. I walk forward and kneel down; opening the hand that holds the shikon shard. "Kohaku…you have done well, I am very pleased." I mutter my thank you and wait for his next orders. He stares at me before standing. The demon child at his feet stands and walks away. I look up at him. "Follow me Kohaku, there is much to do." Rising to my feet I follow my master as he walks down another long hallway and into the room we were in before my mission.

He opens a door to our right and I follow after his long strides down the stairs and into the cold dark dungeon. His pace slows somewhat and I fall in step behind him. Now that I actually have the chance I can't help but to notice how nicely his behind is shaped underneath his black silk pants. As we continue to walk I admire the way his wavy locks flow gracefully behind him. I imagine running my hands through them. Would they feel as soft and silky as they look? My thoughts are cut short as we stop at an iron barred cell. Inside I can see the shadow of a chained woman.

"Kagura my dear, now time for me to teach you a lesson." We step inside the cell and I can see her ruby eyes glowing. I stand off to the side in a near by corner. The dungeons are not one of my favorite places. I can smell rotten flesh and waste. The scent of blood is overwhelming and this corner seems to be the only place un-affected by the odor. My eyes never leave my master, I watch as he sizes Kagura up.

A twisted smile on his face, his fangs flash. Kagura looks at him with a look of defiance; this shall be her down fall. "Kagura…Kagura …Kagura, what am I to do with you?" He caresses her cheek softly with the back of his right hand. She turns away while spitting out "Set me free." A deep ruthless chuckle can be heard. "Set you free why you say it as if you are some caged animal." Kagura growls, bringing her foot up she lands a kick to Naraku's torso.

"Damn well." She yells. Naraku, our master steps forward grabbing her chin-forcing ruby eyes to stare into crimson. He brings his face close to hers then whispers in a low and dangerous voice. "Play times up Bitch I've had enough." Gabbing her by the hair he yanks her head back. She cries out and he growls, "Silence wench." I don't know why but I find this little show to be very arousing and so still I watch un-blinkingly. Naraku pulls out a small but very sharp dagger from the inside lining of his haori.

The silver blade glistens in the pale moonlight from the small window above. Kagura's eyes became wide with fear, she tries to push her self even more against the wall, away from the blade. "Don't move Kagura, I want you to know exactly how I feel about traders." Her eyes dart around the room I figure she's looking for an escape but we all know there will be no escape. Her ruby red eyes land on me silently asking for my help. I turn away; there is none that I can give, Naraku chuckles obviously catching the little interaction. He smirks and then slowly turns away from her.

"Kohaku, in the shelf over there (in which he points) are three bottles…hand them to me." Quickly I stand and follow his directions, making my way to the shelf, taking out the bottles and handing them to him. All the while he had his eyes on Kagura who seemed to be shaking terribly. "Kagura I'm going to undo your chains, if you try to escape I will not hesitate to kill you."… "Kohaku, her chains."

I unlock the chains that bound her wrist above her head and watch as she crumbles to the dirty cold floor. "You are welcome to stay and watch." Even though he didn't say my name I knew he was referring to me, the way he said these words gave me the impression that there was no room for denying and so I stayed quiet and in my dark corner.

_**(WARNING RAPE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THEN SKIP THIS PART.)**_

_**At these words Kagura began to scoot backwards into the near by corner. Naraku's whole playful mood changed and he became the forbidden beauty that many feared. Snapping his fingers a long thick leather whip appeared in his hands. "Stand and face the wall." I watched as the look of fear slowly resided and that of defiance was there instead. "You don't own me, I am the wind."**_

_**There was a moment of silence; all that was heard was the rats. The very air seemed to become thicker with malice as Naraku glared down on her. In a low deep voice he spoke "You Kagura are nothing more then what I want you to be, the wind, how dare you…remember tis I who gave you life." The whip cracked. "And it will be I who will take it back if I so please, … the wind… bitch you are nothing more then what I want you to be."**_

_**Kagura holds her cheek. I can see the streaks of blood sliding down her face from the cut that the whip made. "Now… Stand bitch." Slowly she stands and faces the wall. Naraku walks behind her and with his dagger he rips the fabric of her lavender kimono, all the way to her waist in which it hangs lifelessly. I'm so fixed on him and his actions, everything he does. He bends forward and kisses her shoulder. "Such smooth skin," he murmurs. Kagura snorts and I can barely hear her as she whispers "Hentai." CRACK! AHHH!**_

_**A long slash mark is left on her back. Her head resting against the stonewall she whimpers. "Did I say you could speak?" Silence. CRACK! AHHHH! "No master." CRACK! "No I didn't therefore don't you dare speak." I watch as she hunches her back and intakes a sharp breath. Blood drips from the three slashes on her back. "Kohaku, watch and learn."**_

_**Taking out one of the bottles he holds it up in the moonlight. The bottles clear contents become red. He walks slowly to her. Pushing her even more against the wall as he presses his body into her injured back. She cries out softly. "Kagura drink this." There is silence in which I can only hear the beating of my heart and the slow steady intakes of air from the demoness. Grabbing her hair he pulls her head back, pouring the contents down her throat. She screams and I watch as she falls to the floor. Withering in pain. **_

"_**You bastard…what have you given me, what is this?" My master is quiet and I think to my self why hasn't he whipped her for talking back. But I remain quiet. I turn my attention to the demoness, Kagura, she lies on her back squirming every so slightly on the floor her cheeks becoming flushed. Her kimono stills hangs from her waist but the obi has loosened somewhat.**_

_**Her pale white breast bare and pert, nipples hardened from the cold shock of the stone floor. I watch as she bends this way and that…my body reacting in ways that are new to me. In her state of pain she throws all cares of decency out of the way, I watch as her legs open and close crises and cross as she squirms and screams. **_

_**I feel a slight tingle between my legs. I try to ignore it. I close my eyes to regain my thoughts but the image of my master naked before me in all his glory is all I can see. The feeling between my legs intensifies. I imagine him running his hands through my hair, kissing my heated flesh, whispering to me encouraging words as I prepare to take him into my… A soft moan escapes my lips and instantly my eyes fly open. My master weather he's heard me or not pays me no mind as he bends down and grabs Kagura by the throat. "Does that hurt, does that burn."**_

_**A strangled yes is heard before he throws her down on her back right before me. "Good, but that my dear is nothing." Her head is by my feet and so I scuttle back even farther into the dark shadowy corner. He looks down at her as he reaches for a set of metal chains. She shouts at him, as if her words will keep him away. He grabs her wrists and again binds them above her head. Then he stands straight. Looking down at her he slowly runs his hands down his haori till he reaches his obi. With the forgotten dagger he cuts the tie and watches as it falls.**_

_**The top part opens slightly and I can see only a glimpse of his well-toned chest before the breeze closes the material. He opens the shirt and slowly slides it off his shoulder and drops it to the floor. Involuntarily I sighed. His beautiful pale skin shimmered in the moonlight and glowed in the shadows. **_

_**But this was only his top and when his hands reached for the haori's bottoms I nearly lost it. There he stood, before me completely nude and neither in my thoughts nor my dreams but in reality. His body was breath taking a work of art. His pale skin flawless, so smooth I honestly needed all my control in order to keep myself intact.**_

_**His broad shoulders moved slightly as he straightened them standing at his full height of five feet nine inches. His strong muscular arms hung at his sides, his hands tipped with sharp claws relaxed as he stood. He harbored a well-toned chest as if the angels themselves had carved each individual packed muscle. His small waist dipped and mmm, there between his legs stood proudly his very erect member. I estimate it to be at least fourteen to sixteen inches long four to six inches wide. Thick, hard, long only kami knows of what I wanted to do to him. **_

_**I allowed my gaze to travel back up his body, yes such a beautiful body he possessed. He wasn't overly built but he wasn't scrawny oh no he was just right and I wanted him right then right there. My gaze made its way to his shoulders. Where his luscious, wavy, silk strung black hair hung, long and luxurious shining with its entire luster. 'I want you so bad.' My eyes were now fixed upon his face and I was startled to find him starring at me with such an unreadable expression. **_

'_**Had he seen me the whole time.' He only looked and then he turned to Kagura who now lay panting. Bending down he ripped the rest of her kimono from her being. She was too tired to protest. I watched as he forced her legs apart. She was regaining strength and was trying to fight back. Pushing her legs apart he growled. Slowly his gaze left her face and wandered to mine. He was right in front of me; we looked into each other's eyes. A loud scream forced its self from Kagura's lips. My master had thrust his huge length with in her and was now thrusting mercilessly. **_

_**I watched, never had I seen such an action. All the while he looked into my eyes. Grabbing her right leg he wrapped in around his waist. Red flashed like neon lights, her screams and his groans. "Get off of me you bastard…get off." SMACK! "Silence whore." He pulled out of her suddenly. He was looking to his length and so my gaze  
(not that I'm complaining followed.) He was glazed with virgin blood. Naraku touched his finger to his bloody appendage and put the same fingers in his mouth.**_

_**He sighed and I watched even more entranced as he pulled out the second bottle. Kagura started to become frightened we could feel her fear jumping off of her in waves. Naraku still looking down smirked. I myself wondered what was he to do with this black bottle. Grabbing hold of his manhood he opens the bottle with his mouth. Slowly he pours the contents on his cock. Black, his huge length is midnight black. He again struggles to move her legs apart but he does. Placing himself at her entrance he thrusts hard. Kagura gasped, her eyes began to water and she's trying to fight for breath**_

_**. Naraku grabs the dagger from the pile of his discarded clothes and he twirls it in front of her. Deeper he goes and harder, I can hear the sound of slapping flesh and liquids. He groans and looks to me. His eyes are beautiful to me, such a pure crimson color. He looks away, down towards Kagura's fairly large breast. Taking one in his mouth he slowly bites on it. "Get the fuck off of meeeeeee!" SLASH! She sobs now.**_

_**My master has slashed her side. But still he continues his gnawing on her hard pink nipples. She's squirming trying to fight him off with her legs but he continues and with each thrust he goes harder and deeper. Running the blade over her stomach he cuts in the words, whore, slut, bitch, and slave. The blood letters written in her skin glow black as well as the wound on her side. The side wound heals but the words have healed to look like a tattoo. Forever engrained upon her milky white flesh. **_

_**Naraku switches breast, taking the nipple into his mouth he bites down. Sucking the blood from her ignoring her cries. As he moves away from the nipple I can see his fang marks. "Enough." He growls and I am curious as to what is going on. He grips her by the waist, pulling himself free from her and then he flips her on to her hands and knees. The slashes on her back have also healed I noted. Spreading her legs farther apart he smirks. With out warning his jams his manhood with in her and as her mouth opens to cry he wraps the material of his top haori around it. **_

_**Grabbing hold of her hair he pulls her head back. Thrusting into Kagura Naraku growls. Gripping her by the hips he forces her backwards into him. This continues for a while. But again master stares at me and I moaned. I was becoming so hard; my member no longer felt a tingling sensation but now a slow sweet throb. Again I thought to myself how much I wanted him. Kagura to me was a lucky bitch what I wouldn't give to have this done to me. **_

_**But I banished such thoughts and continued to watch. He slapped her ass and continued to thrust, grabbing her hair again he jammed himself once more before throwing his head back and groaning with satisfaction. I was lost, I couldn't think, the sight that just met my eyes, the sight of my gorgeous lord throwing his head back, midnight hair glistening as it flies this way and that then settling in a silken pile at his feet, his body shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. Kami I can't take this. **_

_**It wasn't until he told me to breath did I realize that I had actually held my breath. I was embarrassed, naturally, but it was something about the look in his eyes that told me not to be. Kagura was weak, her arms and leg wobbling dangerously. Master pulled his length from her and stood.**_

_**Stepping around her he slowly approached me. My breath caught in my throat. Just as I thought he was close enough to touch me he turns around. His wavy hair flies out behind him, touching the skin of my face and left arm. I am ready to explode; he walked in front of Kagura and sat down. **_

_**Legs open he bore no shame. The black liquid was gone I suspect that it now rested in side of Kagura who was gasping for breath. "That bottle Kohaku the last bottle in my haori will you hand it to me?" I couldn't speak as I quickly rose from my cornered spot and searched the pockets of his haori's bottoms. The whole article of clothing smelled of him. His midnight flower, and spice scent. I had to focus.**_

_**Standing I crept over to him. Holding the bottle before my manhood I guess I unconsciously tried to cover it. He looked up at me and reached for the vile as he grasped it. His fingertips and knuckles came in contact with my arousal in a slow caressing motion. I closed my eyes and took in a big gulp of air.**_

_**I opened my eyes and he held a mysterious expression on his face oh how I wish I could read it. But instead I turned to go back into my corner when his hand shot out and grabbed mine. "Come." I bent down to his level. But still even on bended knees I was shorter then him.**_

_**His solider standing at attention I couldn't help but to admire it. So thick, I could see the outline of the veins, they didn't bulge grotesquely but I would suppose like any fully developed dick his would at least show some vein. I licked my lips and returned my gaze to his face. He was peering at me through his dark eyelashes.**_

_**We were so close I could feel his breath on my face. Nervously I spoke, "Hai master." My voice was slightly deeper a little husky and he smirked. Leaning towards me he whispered in my ear. "Take this bottle and pour it over my cock." I was shocked to say the least but it was an order and so I obeyed. Opening the bottle I looked at the swirling blue liquid inside. **_

_**Shakily I grasped his member. I could hear his intake of breath and I could feel his manhood throb. Slowly I poured the blue liquid on to the head of the cock and watched as it slid down the shaft and so forth. Oh how I wanted him. Letting go of him I wiped my hands free of the blue potion. Just as I was getting up to go he placed his hand on my shoulder "Stay" is all he whispered and so I sat beside him. Reaching forward he grabbed the ponytail of the fallen Kagura.**_

_**Dragging her over to him he brought her to the area between his legs. "This will be your final punishment Kagura." She said nothing; all she did was look to the far sidewall as he pulled the cloth from her mouth. Yanking her head towards his member he squeezed her neck, as she gasped for breath, he shoved his gigantic cock into her mouth. "Suck it dry bitch or else."**_

_**He yelled and the words vibrated off the walls. He had long since undone her chains that bound her hands and now she used one hand to grab hold of his dick. Slowly she licked at the blue liquid very cautiously, and then taking the head into her mouth she sucked it a little more forcefully. "Slut if you try to harm me I will never give you the antidote to the poison that I have injected into you."**_

_**Her eyes widened and she continued her task making sure to be a little gentler. Grabbing the back of her head he pushed her down even more onto his cock pushing it into her throat. She gagged and then resumed her pace. I sat watching all of this, so close I can feel the heat radiate from my masters body I can distinctly hear the sounds of her slurping. I was so hard. Naraku arched his back and closed his eyes, his beautiful hair spilling around him like a cloak. **_

_**He was breathlessly whispering something as he ran his left hand through her hair. Opening his eyes he bent his head down to her, looking at her with interest. I too looked at her and noted that she pleasured him with more passion, almost something a keen to want. Her eyes were closed as she sucked him and she was moaning softly. Her free hand was between her legs pleasuring her. "Yes, mmm, harder…. good girl." **_

_**These were the words of my master. I can hear him whisper these words to her as she eagerly complied. I couldn't take it this scene before me so erotic. I leant forward; placing my left hand on my master's right shoulder I ran my hand through his hair. 'Oh fuck.' I needed him badly now no more games no more thoughts I had to touch him. I began to kiss his cheek and then I made a trail to his neck.**_

_**Sucking softly at a spot until it took on a bluish blackish color. I kissed up to his ear where I nipped at his ear lobe. He sighed, and so I continued. Making my way down to his pink nipples. Taking one into my mouth I sucked it hard and lapped at it. I could hear him panting and as I trailed my hand down his torso I nearly came as he arched once more throwing his head back shutting his eyes tightly.**_

_**He opened his mouth and in a deep husky voice moaned out my name. "Kohaku." I moved away from him as his body shook slightly from his release. Looking down to Kagura I watched as she swallowed his seed. Gulp after gulp after gulp I can see some ooze from her mouth and down his staff. **_

_**(END OF RAPE)**_

He pushed her away and after a minute of deep breathing he opened his eyes and stood. I was so shaken, did I hear correctly did…did he just call out my name. I watched him dress and then approach Kagura. Grabbing her arms he dragged her over to the wall, standing her up he chained her hands and then her feet. And there she stood chained to the cold stonewall about five feet off the ground.

Her nether lips glistened with her excitement and my masters cum from previous engagement that I had the pleasure of witnessing. Her body glistened with sweat and her hair clung to her forehead .Her red eyes were glazed with, what was that look. Studying her I noticed it to be that of desire. 'Desire, did she not resent him but a moment ago.' Her mouth was slightly parted her lips red and somewhat swollen. She was still a sight to behold, the tortured beauty of the dungeon shadows.

Naraku walked towards her again and kissed her neck, she moaned and arched begging for his touch but he moved away chuckling. Turning towards her he said in a sing song voice_**Red will burn like fires of time, black will mark what is mine, blue will snare you in desires web and if not cured you'll soon be dead**_I followed slowly after him as he walked through the cell's door and down the dark and dreary dungeon hallways.

We exited from the door in which we came and then following the maze of which my master knew so well we ended up in his bedroom. I gasped softly I had never been in his chambers before. But it was magnificent. Black silk curtains bellowed from four large windows. There were foreign rugs on the floor. With patterns of silver, purple, black and a little blue here and there. By the moonlight window was a gigantic bed.

Black and purple silk and fur sheets made this bed and a sheer black canopy hung from the bed poles. So many pillows, I just wanted to dive on to them. In the far corner was a huge white marble fireplace and the fire with in it crackled.

The dim lighting of the room was very romantic and I had not forgotten about my throbbing member. He had a dark mahogany desk and chair set off to the opposite wall of the bed by another of the four windows. A book lay open upon it and a quill still dipped in ink.

The walls were a deep rich purple bordered by silver linings, that when really looked at showed the image of naked dancing women and men. I stood in the middle of the room when I felt a hand lightly push my back. Looking behind me I saw my master; he looked at me with a calm and gentle look. "Kohaku I am going to bathe I will be back. You are to say here until I return." I could only nod and I watched as he turned and walked through a door on the right side of the room.

I sat upon the bed. It was kind of warm in here so I removed my slayer shirt and I lay upon the bed bare chest. I could feel the softness of the fur and the silky smooth feeling of the silk but compared to my masters skin and his hair silk felt like the bark of a willow tree.

I must have fell asleep because I don't remember when my master had entered. All I know is that I felt something warm on my cheek and a soft voice calling out to me. Opening my eyes I blinked before my vision became clear. And there beside me was my master. He wore only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair fanned out behind him so I guessed he must have been dry for at least a little while.

His body again was breath taking, glowing in the moonlight. I wanted nothing more then to grab him and place him beneath me. While I slept my hardened member must have taken a break but now was at full attention. I couldn't stand this torture but I sat there on my back, bare chest exposed, my own midnight black shoulder length out. And we just stared into each other's eyes.

I noted his eyes were brown now and no more a demonic red. He placed his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes and sighed. "Kohaku, my dear faithful Kohaku, I think its time for you reward."

_A/N- Aww well that's enough for now. If you want another chapter just let me no and if you got any suggesting just review them to me. Well I'm out for now gotta go peek on Naraku and Kohaku. YAY._

_Kohaku- (brings his head up.) you hear that?_

_Naraku- (Arching his back pushing Kohaku's head down.) Nope now keep going._

_Kohaku- (shrugs, continues.)_

_(Author at the door with a camera.) (Whispers)- Yeah baby, oh that's good, uhhuh, and one more shot and got it. This is a good day. (Walks off happy.)- Ja ne_


	2. Chapter 2

Desirable Punishment

Kohaku layed upon the bed. Beautiful was the only word I could think of. Oh such an innocent young man and yet I can feel his want for me. He lust, and who am I to deny satisfaction. I lean forward and run my fingers through his shoulder length hair. Its so soft, so smooth, finer then silk against my finger tips. I begin to massage his scalp with my hand. Chocolate pools of desire stare at me. He moans and I smile.

This is what I want, yes moan for me, tell me what you want. But he is shy, my Kohaku, and will not act out so freely, so boldly. Oh well I'll have to just change that. "Remove your pants." No sooner did these words leave my mouth did his beautiful eyes become wide and I could do nothing but smirk.

Excitement and fear rolled from his being in tantalizing waves. Pulling my hand away I sit and watch as his pants are gently pulled down his small waist, down his thighs, legs and then tossed free from his form. I wasn't really surprised to see his member already hard with need, but I can't say I wasn't pleased.

He blushed and I adored him that much more. I whispered to him, "Kohaku you need not fear me." As much as I loved the scent of fear, I decided that it didn't suit him. His full lips parted as his pink tongue shot out to moisten his soft pink lips. "Master, what is this all about? You offer me a reward when I have done nothing that recalls for such an action." I could only look at him, so young he was a mere boy of fifteen and yet I loved him dearly.

That is why I couldn't allow him to die on that night that the slayers all fell prey to my plan, no he was special. Oh how loyal he is, yes I will have much fun with him. Standing up I allowed the white towel to fall, gathering at my feet. He gasped, I too was very full of desire and it proudly showed. Swiftly I walked towards my desk, grabbing a pink vile from it, I turned to him.

He was shaking slightly, apparently frightened but he didn't move, didn't speak, only giving questioning looks to the pink liquid container. Aw how helpless and yet utterly brave he looked layed out upon my bed, his midnight black hair out and straight, framing his face in an exotic mane.

I snapped my fingers and silk cloth bound his hands above his head and his feet were bound forcing his legs open. Oh how brave my little one, he did not scream, object, or question, nothing only lay there. The moonlight was shining into the room from the window. Curling its way to the bed, illuminating the features of my young lover as if he were something magical, something not of this wretched world. And indeed to me he was.

Slowly very slowly I poured the liquid over his nicely chiseled abs. He looked so delicious . He was not as defined in muscle as I but he had a teenage boyish strength to his look, nicely built for his age ...a slayer. He closed his eyes and hissed, not in pain but in pleasure. The liquid was pink and cold, sliding, making its was over the rest of the soft skin of his torso.

Leaning forward I stick out my tongue and trace the muscles of his packs. Mmmm so good was the taste of passion. Yes, the pink liquid is that of desire, lust, want, and need all mixed into one, creating a fierce passion. I licked at the sweet pink liquid. With each tongue filled lick I could feel my organ grow harder, thicker, and longer.

I'm sure my eyes were glowing red by now and I wished he would not see them, my two orbs of hell fire, but he did. Opening his eyes he gasped. My tongue had found his little pink nipple and in know time I was devouring it with my moist mouth. His sighs and moans were becoming to much. No I didn't feel the need to plunge into his warm body but oh how close I was getting. I had stopped and was now hovering over him.

"Master please," he whispered. I was far to gone for shyness. "What do you wish?" I replied, noting that my voice was heavy with lust but oh how it seemed to match his lust veiled eyes. "Master Naraku please I need ...I need to touch you." There we go! Exactly the words I longed to hear. Sigh, but I couldn't give up yet. I still wanted to finish up half of the vile. I poured some more of the liquid onto his cock which was already leaking pre-cum.

I watched as it slid down his member to coat his inner thigh. Oh this was enough to drive me absolutely mad. This magnificent angel before me, bound and spread upon my dark silken bed coated in passion, ready to be taken. It took all my control not to flip him over on his hands and knees and drive into his tight body over and over and over again. But I wouldn't dare do that. This was his first time period, be it man or woman and I would be gentle and teach him the wonders of his body as well as that of a man's.

I licked his inner thigh, he groaned. "Kohaku, tell me what it is that you want me to do?" He looked a little startled but then his gaze became heavy again. "It burns oh how it burns, master please help me!" Ah fierce passion how it burns. Lowering my head I was but a breath away from the head of his cock, "Kohaku have you ever been pleasured?" I whispered. He shivered from the breath that caressed his member.

He shook his head no. My tongue shot out of my mouth licking the tip of his arousal, he gasped. "Have you?" I whispered again. And he murmured a soft never. Not good enough, again my tongue licked his sensitive tip. His hands still bound as well as his legs, I smirked. Yet again I asked and this time he forced out a gruff no. I felt devilish and so I decided to have a little fun with the situation.

_(**Warning Extreme Yaoi if you do not wish to read please skip)**_

He layed on his back, hand and legs immobile, dick fully aroused. I was still a breath away from his rod in which I was ready to worship. "So you never had someone do this?" In which I licked his dicks head again. "No," came his soft reply. "Or this?" In which I fondled his balls. Taking the soft flesh into my mouth before releasing it. He arched but I still heard the faint no. I chuckled, "So...your saying that no one has ever done this?" He threw his head into the silken sheets, arching his back he gave forth a long loud groan.

I had taken his whole rod into my mouth and was now praising his hard thick scepter. He was, I estimate about eight and a half inches long and maybe four to five inches thick, very impressive for his age. My tongue sliding up and down his smooth hard length, as my warm hand caressed his inner thighs down his leg and back up. I began to bob my head taking him deeper and deeper till my nose is buried in his soft dark pubic hair, and I can feel his length gracing the back of my throat.

I slid my left hand up his baby soft yet muscular packed skin. My eyes are closed as I finish sucking his passion covered dick, and touching him. Oh don't think that he was quite all this time, or he was softly moaning and groaning, oh no. His voice was husky and deeper then usual, his hair slightly messy from the tossing and turning of his head. He yelled out ahhhh over and over as loud silken groans escaped him.

He was ready to cum, so ready, almost there. He growled and I laughed. I had pulled away from his cock. Now completely cleared of all pink passion but wet from saliva. He was aggravated and desperately wanting his release. I kissed a trail up his torso to his neck where I began to suck the sensitive skin in between his shoulder and neck. He sighed "M-master w-why did you stop?" I didn't respond I just continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

Reaching down between us I grabbed hold of his cock. Kissing his neck and stroking, stroking and kissing, oh I could feel his cock twitch in my powerful hand. "Kohaku," I whispered. He bucked his hips, pushing his manhood against my thigh. "Naraku, Naraku-sama please." Laughing I stroked faster and as he was ready to cum I moved my mouth from his neck to his cock. Taking him into my mouth as his salty juices poured forth, sliding down my throat coating my stomach in a satisfied warmth. I swallowed his warm seed.

Looking back to his face I smiled charmingly. He seemed tired, and today had been a long day. I snapped my fingers and the cloth that bound him came undone. He was breathing deeply, I watched his chest rise and fall. Laying down beside him I gathered him in my arms.

A/n- So did you guys like? Well guess what this isn't' the end of the chapter, come on I wouldn't do that to you guys/gals (lol) Well here we go enjoy.

We layed there just resting. It felt so good to forget all your worries and to be relaxed. Looking down I ran my fingers through his hair, and down his side. "Kohaku my beloved Kohaku," I whispered.

Some time passed, not much maybe ten minutes tops, when I began to feel a pressure on my thigh. I chuckled, Kohaku seemed to be charged and ready to go, which wasn't a problem for me. I did not move however, instead I layed there. He shyly caressed my thigh, brushing against my member. I moaned. It must have encouraged him because the next thing I know he had my dick in his warm soft hand stroking it to perfect hardness.

I'm not entirely sure what happened, one minutes he's stroking the next he had me pinned beneath him. His hands holding down my arms, his knees spreading my legs. He was hard, oh wondrously hard and my mind reeled with what he was to do. He touched my cheek softly with his right hand, leaning down he captured my mouth in a passionate kiss.

His tongue shyly touching mine until all shyness was gone and all that was left was a bold need. I can feel the force in his kiss and all to suddenly he pulled away. He sucked softly on two of his fingers before surprisingly inserting them into me. I despite myself gasped which quickly turned into a groan. In and out and two fingers became three and when I was finally use to the feel of them he pulled out. I could only smirk, look at my Kohaku running things, I would allow it for now.

I opened my mouth to speak to him but ended up quickly shutting it as I felt his hard member thrust into me. I grabbed his waist to steady him and slowly move his hips in an in and out motion. Slow yet deep. Kami it felt so good, I was so full. All I could do was look into his eyes and watch as he nervously pumped in and out of me. Gone far to gone was I.

Our rhythm became erratic, and fierce. The thrust so demanding and it wasn't long before we both tumbled over the edge. I had cum hard, squirting my own seed, covering our stomachs. And he had cum hard as well filling me with his thick warm nectar. Breathless we were. He pulled out slowly and as soon as he was free from my form I flipped us so he was on the bottom and I was grinning down from the top.

Looking down on my young angelic lover I lent forward and licked the salty cum from his torso. Once done I smirked down at him. I flipped our position yet again but this time he was on his hand and knees. Grabbing hold of his waist pulled him back as I thrust forward. He cried out from the pain. I didn't stop instead I continued to slide in and out slowly, lubricated from our earlier session.

Grabbing his hair I forced his head back gently while licking his ear lobe. He was moaning now and so I thought we turn up noise. I reached under him and took hold of his long hard thick cock. Messaging and caressing it, all the while I plunged with in him, listening to his softly muttered praises of yes, oh Kami, and master.

I began to thrust hard, smacking my hips into his nice firm ass cheeks. The sounds of slapping flesh and masculine groans was all to be heard. Tumbling into a comfortable black darkness followed by a mind shattering orgasm I grabbed his waist tighter. Biting down on Kohaku's lat (muscle between neck and shoulder, usually where they say vampires would bite) I let the blood flow into my mouth. I had marked him as eternally mine. Though we had reached our climax I still continued to stroke him and thrust, licking at the blood on his shoulder as he yelled out "Nar-a-ku" before nearly collapsing, but not before I was hit with one last strong wave of my orgasm. Calling out his name as well.

**_(End of Yaoi thank you for reading)_**

I fell to the side after pulling out and there I layed listening as Kohaku gasped for breath. He turned to the side, I watched him as he lent forward struggling to keep his eyes open. I reached over and again grabbed him. Locking him in a delicious kiss, I pulled the covers over us as we prepared to drift off into our dreams. My eyes were closed as I layed there, his head resting upon my chest. "Naraku-sama why did you bite me?" He whispered in an exhausted voice.

I smiled softy, my pearly white fangs glistening in the pale moonlight, eyes still closed I whispered back, "As a slayer I would have thought you to know, but atlas you are still young...You Kohaku because of that bite are forever mine my beloved, as I am yours." "Oh..." "Yes?" He paused. "I just wanted to know what of Kagura my lord?" Now was my turn to pause before I softly answered, "We will check on her in about a week or so but worry not about her for in the mean tie we will enjoy each other, literally." He had fallen asleep a little while after our short conversation and I followed soon after.

Two weeks had passed in which we discovered each other's bodies on many levels. We had grown closer as mates and Kohaku had started to become less shy and so much more confident, and in so he requested we check on Kagura. We again walked through the maze of hallways until we came to the room which housed the dungeon door.

Opening the door we walked down the stone stairs and towards her cell. There she was still chained to the wall. Not once taken down except to bathe, eat, or bathroom purpose. All because Kohaku had begged for him to allow such. Stepping into the cell she looked up at us. Her ruby eyes traveled to Kohaku and then to the bite mar on his neck, a symbol of our mating. She hissed much like a cat and struggled against the chains.

As Kohaku stepped forward she screamed before yelling out "You wretch how dare you, how fucking dare you take him from me, how dare you steal my master!"

A/n- Alright I'm ending it right there sorry guys but I have to at least leave ya wanting more. So you no what to do show some appreciation to the review button and let me no what's up. Thanks.

Ja


	3. Chapter 3 The ending

Desirable Punishment

_(Recap of last chapt) "You wretch how dare you, how fucking dare you take him from me, how dare you steal my master!"_

(Kagura's point of view)

Kohaku, look at him. The damned ningen (human) how dare he, how could he mate master Naraku. NOOO! I bowed my head, my head was spinning and I was furious. My Naraku, my master, my creator...why? I had laid here chained to this cold wall, naked and wanting. I yearned for a hard thick cock. I had dreamed night and day of my master's thickness.

I know it's only because this poison within me but I didn't care. I'm done fighting and I would do anything just to have him. My muscle's stiff from being stuck in the same spot for so long. In the realm of my thoughts, I had totally disregarded the ningen who was now in front of me. I could feel his soft hand on my chin gently forcing my face up to look into his.

Such gentle eyes he had and such inviting lips. I sat looking at him just observing and that's when I really saw just how beautiful he was. His firm lean body, his shiny black hair, his dark brown eyes, oh and those lush lips. I could have drank him like wine. At this please don't think I didn't want my lord still oh I did with a fierceness that frightened me but Kohaku was now my lord's mate and I wanted them both, hard.

Naraku chuckled in the background and only then did I pull my sight away from the young one. "Un-chain me!" My voice weak. Naraku only lifted a dark eye brow before slowly stepping up behind Kohaku. Placing his arms around the ningen's waist, I watched as he bent his head low and kissed Kohaku's pale neck. The boy threw back his head and moaned softly.

I wanted so badly to scream, to turn away but I...couldn't. I watched helplessly as Naraku ran his hand up and down Kohaku's chest. Disappearing beneath the boys black shirt. Kohaku sighed, eyes closed as he enjoyed his mates touch. Naraku's eye's watched me as he sucked on Kohaku's earlobe. I could feel a sweet warmth form low in my stomach.

Naraku's hand went to Kohaku's pant's and I watched as they were undone, and then as they fell to the cold floor. His manhood exposed, he was becoming hard. I had never glimpsed Kohaku's body but I was very surprised to see just how breath taking it was. Naraku stopped suddenly and I myself almost whimpered. Kohaku removed his shirt, while Naraku pulled the tie from the young ones hair. Watching as it fell to his shoulders.

The warmth inside of me was traveling further south. Naraku smiled devilishly before turning his back to me and (gasp) kneeling before Kohaku. Naraku's hand slowly bought Kohaku closer, line-ing the boy's cock perfectly with his mouth. I watched wide eyed as my Lord took Kohaku's now fully erect cock into his mouth. Kohaku moaned, running his hands through Naraku's hair.

This went on for a little bit before Naraku decided to changed up the routine. I was so entranced, I mean come on I'm a woman. A very horny woman but still one and watching two incredibly gorgeous men pleasuring each other was driving me mad. Naraku moved Kohaku's feet a little farther apart. Reaching up he placed two of his fingers in Kohaku's mouth, the boy sucked them eagerly and with so much passion.

A little later I watched as Naraku removed his fingers from Kohaku's mouth and then as his hand disappeared behind the boy. Kohaku gasped and moaned slamming his hand against the wall next to my head. He was bent over, leaning so close to me I could feel his breath upon my lips. He looked into my eyes, his misted over with pure lust and desire. Kami I was going to go crazy.

Kohaku unexpectedly came forward and captured my mouth in a heated kiss. I could have came right then and there, oh his mouth was so warm and tasted of cinnamon and some type of spice. I took in his moans swallowing each one as our tongues played against each others. His cock began to become thicker as his orgasm shook his body, and still we kissed. Naraku taking in Kohaku's seed as I fed on his sweet moans.

My eyes had been closed as I enjoyed the moment, but all to soon it was gone, and Kohaku had pulled away. As I opened my eyes I stared into that of my Master's. He came towards me and slowly kissed me. His touched rushing past my lips as he allowed me to taste that which was Kohaku. We kissed for a quick second and when he pulled away I damn near screamed. Licking my lips I tried to savor every taste of both my master and Kohaku.

Naraku found this funny and laughed softly. Looking towards Kohaku he smirked before stepping back as Kohaku took his place before me. I watched him, studying him, trying to figure out what was he going to do. I was some what fearful, I'll admit, but also very excited as my southern region was already becoming moist. Kohaku placed one of his warm hands upon my right breast. Massaging it, caressing it, rubbing the nipple, I moaned softly.

He bent forward and took my left nipple into his mouth sucking hungrily at it. Nibbling gently on it, I arched into his hand and warm mouth silently asking for more, oh so much more. Naraku running his hands up and down my chained legs cheering Kohaku on. Suddenly Kohaku had pulled away, I was so aggravated. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself down as I repeated over and over in my head that they would not have me begging like some wanton whore.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was calming down and I could now somewhat think straighter...that was until two cold, long finger slid between my pussy lips. I gasped, my eyes still closed. I turned my head to the side as I felt the same two fingers run over my sensitive clit. The motion tortuously slow, oh I wanted it but then again I didn't. Those fingers, those two fingers stopped abruptly, I had made the mistake of opening my eyes and facing the person who was Kohaku.

Those two fingers were forced deep into my cunt. Forcing me more against the wall. I gasped as I looked from Naraku to Kohaku. Kohaku was studying my body watching all my reactions, noting everything that had me squirming and quietly moaning. Naraku standing behind him one hand placed on his shoulder as he watched on. Kohaku's finger's pumped in and out of my body causing the warmth from earlier to intensify and build stronger. He placed a third finger inside of me, and I bit down on my bottom lip as my muscles squeezed his fingers, my hips thrusting in rhythm with his moving fingers until I couldn't stand it.

Letting forth a loud moan I pushed my back flat against the wall as my breast heaved up and down. His fingers still working me as I orgasmed. My juices coating his fingers. Slowly he pulled his fingers free from me and to my utter amazement I watched as this boy, this fifteen year old beauty sucked greedily at his cum soaked fingers. "Mmmm...I want more," He moaned. With that said I watched some what still dazed as Kohaku un-chained my left leg.

I was already suspended some feet off the ground and so he only had to bend down a little to reach my cunt. Placing my left leg over his shoulder I watched as he came forward slowly. I could feel his full, soft, warm lips kiss my cum soaked lips. I shuddered as his long, wet tongue slid up and down my cunt. Tasting my juices as his tongue found my clit. I threw my head back and clenched my fist. His tongue lapping at my pleasure spot so fast causing me to swallow all sounds as I rocked my hips slowly into his mouth. Bucking every now and then as his strong hands tried to hold my hips still.

I turned my head to the side and gasped. His long tongue had found my entrance and was now thrusting in and out of me in a slow agonizing motion. His thumb rubbing my clit. I was going to cry it felt so good. Naraku came to my side. His hand caressing my breast as his mouth enclosed around my hard pink nipple. He flicked his tongue over my nipple as his fingers pinched at the other one. These two, were causing my body to become very hot. My heart pounding in my ear.

Naraku was now kissing my neck. "Do you like that Kagura? His tongue tasting you, teasing you to completion." I stared into my master's bright red eyes. I couldn't answer him my voice was gone. He reached out and pinched my nipple again. Oh Kami (god) I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Kohaku worked faster, his tongue probing harder, almost desperate for me to cum into his waiting mouth.

"Kagura what your feeling now is nothing compared to what's to come." I couldn't think, his words, I heard him but I didn't understand him. That's how lost I was. I cried out as my body shook yet again this time my lord continued to suck on my nipples as Kohaku continued to taste me. I came in his mouth, like he wanted and I could hear him moan as he lapped up all my nectar.

I could feel my support/restriction loosen, before I fell to the ground. My head hanging low, I sat there feeling the blood flow to my limbs. My chin was forced upward as a hard cock was placed to my lips. Naraku stood behind me, forcing me into an all four position. Kohaku's cock slowly sliding into my mouth. They both started to move slowly, Naraku leaning forward to kiss Kohaku, as Kohaku grabbed a fist full of my hair before ramming himself into my mouth. My lord following lead, began to ram himself into my ass harder and harder.

I almost choked a few times. Trying to keep balance and breathe at the same time. Kohaku came hard into my mouth, his seed sliding down my throat. I was so hot, I wanted them both. My lord as if sensing my thoughts pulled out of me. Smiling he pushed me onto my back. "Kohaku, come here." Placing Kohaku between my legs, I watched him watch me.

Naraku reaching down between us to touch my wet spot, I couldn't help but to shiver. Grabbing hold of Kohaku's throbbing cock Naraku guided it towards my entrance. Kohaku forced himself the rest of the way in, before closing his eyes and pulling out slowly. I watched him, his expression. So beautiful. His well toned body against mine, his chest against mine, as he thrust into me making my breast bounce. I gasped and arched into him.

His woman virgin hands gliding over my skin, touching me with a gentle softness that I had never known. Forgotten, everything around me was gone, everything that I went through in those past few weeks gone. All that was there was my master and Kohaku. Our bodies coming together as he thrust deeply. As if trying to see just how far he could go. My body embracing him in the most full-filling ways. Suddenly his manhood grew thicker. Oh what an amazing feeling, stretching me that much more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him inside me deeper. And then he shuddered and I nearly cried as our bodies suddenly became paralyzed, only jerking every now and then as our intense orgasm passed over us in delightful waves. He removed himself from me before standing as I watched as my Master came towards him. They began to kiss. So passionate, these two, so loving.

I don't care what any one tells me about two boys kissing is wrong because looking at these two all I could think was 'Damn don't forget me.' But I was a little wary and so I just sat there on the cold hard floor watching them as they caressed each other. Removing every ounce of clothing until they were both magnificently naked. Running hands through each other's hair. I watched as they broke apart, as they gazed into each other's eye and then as they lowered themselves to the floor.  
My lord separating the boys legs as he placed his swollen manhood to his entrance. Then as he forced himself in being rewarded a startled cry from his young lover. But they soon ended up groaning in ecstasy. My mouth was watering, I couldn't deal with this. The scene was just to delicious. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled over to Kohaku. Leaning over his body I bent down low capturing his cock in my mouth. I could feel his warm breath on my wet cunt as he threw his head back and groaned. We were in the sixty nine position with my lord thrusting his large cock into Kohaku's tight body.

Kami, I could have died and been happy right then and there. I stroked his cock with my tongue, taking my time, bobbing my head with the same rhythm as my master's thrust. That's when I felt Kohaku grab my hips forcefully, pulling me down until my pussy was right in his face. I shuddered as his long talented tongue came out and licked me. Mmmm...his tongue was so wet, so warm, so fast, as he moved my hips in an up and down motion, while his tongue fucked me.

Kohaku came over and over again. I myself had also cum, I mean how could I not. My lord however had not. Slowly looking up my gaze traveled the length of my lord's body and I sat there slightly terrified by the hungry look in his eye. The way the red seemed to swirl and his pupils, black and deep, shined with an evil excitement. I gasped as I was suddenly flipped upside down.

Now currently doing a hand-stand. My legs spread wide open in the air as my master stands behind me, smirking. "Kagura, how about we play a game?" I was to frightened to speak. I forced my head up, looking to Kohaku, who now was sitting up and had one leg stretched out before him as the other was drawn up to his chest, one of his arms casually draping that leg, his silky hair falling about his shoulders GASP!

I had not been paying attention. Oh but now I was as I felt something extremely hard, and thick, yet long and ice cold enter me. Still in my upside down hand-stand position I managed to turn my neck enough to see my master slowly pull a long smooth metal bar in and out of me. It was not a rod or pole but it was still metal, and extremely cold and I could barely breathe as I fought to stay in such a position.

The sound of my juices could be heard echoing off the dungeons wall's as my master continuously forced the bar into me, each time slower then the last. My body screamed for a release and my arms ached. I was ready to collapse and then the bar was removed. My insides cold and numb as a even thicker, harder and longer unit forced its way into me.

By this time I had already fallen to the ground on my stomach and was now being hard fucked from behind. My masters huge cock repeatedly being forced into my numb cunt. May I just say it wasn't numb for long as the dull aching feeling went away. I screamed as I felt a masculine hand come down hard on my right ass cheek. "Scream my name bitch!" No I won't do it I refuse.

Again I can feel that hand come down and this time I bit my lip so hard I can taste blood. "Maybe you like being punished Kagura, maybe you just never learn." That's when he stopped. And pushed me to the floor. So weak, I just wanted...I just wanted...to be fucked and then sleep. I rolled onto my back slowly inhailing sharply as my abused bottom touched the floor. My master, Naraku, was now sitting by Kohaku petting his hair and caressing his neck.

"Kagura are you tired, are you by any chance horny? Wonder why a full blooded youkai (demon) like you is tired? Well my dear I'll tell you." He paused, I can tell he was trying to let his words sink in but I was almost sleep, that's when his seductively evil voice could be heard sounding even louder. "Because my dear, of the poison, you may have thought I was playing but I was not. You are slowly losing energy, strength and will, Soon you will be nothing...unless-" I could have murdered him.

My eyes I no they were huge. That had certainly gained my full attention and I noticed even as he spoke I could feel my self grow weaker. But I would not beg. I refused to. "There is another way of course...the antidote." I watched with eyes of burning hate as a little purple bottle suddenly formed in his hand. He stood and walked towards me before bending down at my side. "Here, take it my pet." I reached my hand out, eyes darting to Kohaku's, my weak fingers grasping the small bottle as my master laughed mercilessly.

And then he slapped me. I had thrown the bottle into the far wall, and was now smiling as the liquid slowly slid down the cold stone. I refused to take his way out and if death is what was destined for me then so be it. He growled at me, and I smiled, I had won. That was until he yanked me up by the arm from off the ground. He sat and then held me by the waist. My back facing his chest. I watched as Kohaku stood and walked towards me before kneeling between my legs.

That's when I realized exactly what it was that they were going to do. I didn't have a moment to breathe as two huge cocks were rammed into me. One in my ass the other in my cunt. I had cried out, but my cries of pain were drowned out by that of the two males with in me. They moaned in pleasure as one forced me down upon his thick throbbing cock as the other fucked my woman hood hard. I'll confess, it was...wonderful. It was exciting and breath taking and I loved every minute of it.  
I loved the feel of these two gigantic lengths inside of me, thrusting into my body, rubbing against each other through the thin skin that separated them, creating more friction. I threw my head back as my lord pushed down on my thighs. I was bleeding, I knew I was, I could feel the warm liquid drip down my thighs mixed with that of both male and female cum. I was getting weaker, my body building up just enough energy for my release.

And it was absolutely beautiful, as I arched my back, feeling as the one underneath me arched, pushing me more forward and then as the one in front of me pushed up against me. I was enclosed by two males. My heart was beating erratically as I called out my release as they also called out there's a moment later. I had been pulled out of and layed to the side as we all sat panting and then slowly very slowly I closed my eyes welcoming an endless darkness, a satisfying death.  
Before fully whisked away I licked my swollen lips and whispered, "I am the wind, I am free." Then died, the only sound to journey with my soul was the laughter of my master.

A/N- It's over, awwwwwwwww I know but my mind could not think of anything else sexual for this story. Oh but I have other stories in mind. And I'm considering a sequel involving the Inu gang but I'm not sure if I should or just end the story here. Well get back to me and tell me what ya think, thanks.


End file.
